


Non Est Sermonibus

by SpaceIdiot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Chipped Entrapta, Choking, Dream Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, I promise nice things happen eventually, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Prime cleanses Entrapta, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Wet Dream, lots of suffering before anything nice happens, more tags to be added later probably, prime is the ultimate nasty asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Entrapta arrives in the Fright Zone right as Prime arrives, and ends up on Prime's ship with Hordak....“Little sister,” he said. “What did you call my brother?”Hordak’s lips parted and his eyes widened. His chest felt tight. He wished he could tell Entrapta to be quiet, not to tell Prime he had named himself, but - it was too late.Entrapta giggled as she sat back on her hair and crossed her legs. She was finally meeting Prime, Hordak had been working so hard for all of this, though the way he was acting was strange.  Entrapta turned to the larger figure. "I called him Hordak. That's his name! He's my lab partner! We worked so hard to build the portal to send you that signal!" She beamed. "I'm so glad you got it! Another successful experiment!"Hordak gasped, putting his ears back.“Your name?” Prime said cooly, a faint edge to these words.He knelt on one knee in front of Hordak, taking his face in his hands. For a moment it almost seemed sweet, how gently he held his brother’s face.“Why can I not see your thoughts?” he asked. “Have you strayed so far from me, little brother?”“No, no!” Hordak gasped. “I am still loyal! I-” A cry of pain cut his speech short.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta & Horde Prime (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Hordak & Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co written with Scrapyard_Princess (Scrapyard-Princess on tumblr). She writes all of Entrapta, and I write all of Hordak. We go back and forth with the other characters like Prime and the clones.
> 
> The plan is to post once a week.

She knew this wasn't what they had come here for. 

Entrapta was there with the expectation to help the Alliance who had saved her from Beast Island and brought her back on a First One’s spaceship. All of that should have given her the desire to help, considering she didn’t have an underlying personal reason in leaving in the first place. That was over a year ago now, and as she and Bow entered what was, seemingly left of the Fright Zone, she already had alternative motives. It wasn’t malicious, no, far from it. She didn’t wish to betray the Alliance again, but she was a woman of science, and she needed answers.

So as they split up, she immediately took to the vents. It was a much quicker method than traveling on the destroyed ground, even though the princess had to make some changes to her normal course to the Sanctum due to the considerable amount of damage done to the vents. Soon, she found the opening she was looking for and dropped down by their old desk area. Papers were thrown around in a whirlwind, many of the machines had been blown apart, pieces of their creations, their projects and experiments laid about.The Sanctum was destroyed. 

Panic ran through her as she began to walk around, taking in her once home. The anxiety caused her shoulders to stiffen and her fingers to flex by her sides. Hair frizzing, she began to follow the signs of destruction. The blast holes, still somewhat smoking, metal red and cooling from the impact. The signs of destruction were recent, which gave her a sliver of hope. Entrapta continued out of the Sanctum and through the halls. Debris was everywhere, walls and ceilings collapsed, the floor torn, wires hanging… 

What happened here? Where’s Hordak? Is he okay? Where is everyone else?

She could feel her stomach in her throat as her worries ran through her mind. The further she went the more abandoned the Fright Zone looked. Following the destruction led her to the Black Garnet chamber, her heart pounding in her ears as she could clearly see the sky through the ceiling. 

"What happened here?" She finally spoke, her voice meek. 

Large pieces of vents and supports were everywher-- Her eyes widened as she recognized something under a large piece of a support beam. “Hordak?!” Entrapta cried out as her body moved before she could even think. She slid onto her knees, her hair quickly moving to wrap around and lift the piece of debris. "Hordak! Please! Are you okay?" 

In his dazed state, hardly able to breathe, Hordak became slowly aware of a voice - what voice? He knew that voice, it was… her voice. Was he hallucinating? He must be, for she was dead. Perhaps he was dead too, or dying, at least.

He felt suddenly the weight that threatened to crush him being inched off of his back. Air filled his grateful lungs. His red eyes shot open. A blurry form was kneeling in front of him, all lavender and brown, soft strands of hair curling around him.

“You,” he said, his voice little more than a whisper. “How…? You are alive?”

Letting out a strained grunt as she continued to move the piece, she struggled against the large hunk of metal. Entrapta moved to hold it up with her hands as two smaller strands worked to slither around his torso and inch Hordak out from under it carefully. 

"I am, I…" She groaned, her eyes squeezing shut as she pulled her partner's body finally out from under the debris, letting it slowly fall back down with the guidance of her hair. "I…" 

That's when she realized, maybe Hordak didn't want her back? She knew Catra had sent her to Beast Island but what did Hordak know? The portal was finished so what did he need her for? Maybe that's why he never came? Entrapta frowned, resting back on her knees. These were the feelings she was avoiding, pushing down and hoping to ignore. 

She had wanted the island to take her, she was so close. Her heart was heavy, her mind drowning in thoughts of how maybe Hordak didn’t care all along. That he had used her just as everyone else has, for her genius, for technology and weaponry. The portal was finished, how did she know he didn’t order Catra to take her out if there was any sign of hesitation? If Beast Island took her, she would be free of these worries and wouldn’t have to face the truth. Yet, here she was facing them. Facing him. 

Hordak pushed himself up. His massive hand shot out, folding around Entrapta’s arm, tight enough that his claws dug into her slightly.

She was real, solid. Actually there. Not a ghost. Could this really be? When Double Trouble had told him that Catra sent Entrapta to Beast Island, he was sure, positive she must be dead. No one survived Beast Island. It was impossible. So how….?

“You,” he gasped. “You’re… I thought you must be dead!”

She jumped in surprise at the grab, wincing at the pressure of his claws. She wondered if he was angry, that he was hoping never to see her again but his tone, the way she looked at her. Entrapta's eyes widened and then she looked down at his hand. He had grabbed her like that before, when he saved her from the portal blast. The memory fresh in her mind, the time he showed he cared, and even opened up to her. Could everything have been a misunderstanding? She couldn’t get her hopes up.

"You… thought I was dead?" She echoed, her voice still quiet and small. Her gaze moved from his claw to his face, her eyes searching his. "You knew where I was?" 

"Yes - no," he shook his head, still dazed. "I thought you left - Catra told me you betrayed us, left with the princesses."

He paused, his head and body aching terribly, making it hard for him to think.

"Then that, that shape shifter!" he spat, "They told me… told me the truth. What Catra did to you…"

Hordak's strong voice faded away. He looked over at Entrapta, still not letting go of her arm. His red eyes were wide, and the faintest hints if tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.

"I wanted to kill her for that." A low growl rumbled in his throat. "For surely, I thought, on Beast Island, by now you must have been killed."

"Betrayed you?" Now it was her turn to tear up. "Hordak, I…" 

Would never. The idea never so much as briefly touched her thoughts. The Fright Zone was a second home, she never felt more comfortable around other people than she did there and around Hordak. 

"I would never have… why would…" Just the idea that Hordak believed, even for a second, that everything they did was to get his security down around her so she could betray him. Part of her knew his insecurities played a huge part in believing Catra’s lie but she also hoped she was transparent enough to Hordak that he would know that she was loyal to him. “I couldn’t…”

Hordak's grip on her loosened. He blinked, casting his gaze away. He had not questioned it when Catra told him. Not because he didn't care for Entrapta, but because he'd always known, of course, that it was too good to be true. To have someone who cared for him, not because of what he could give them or how he could serve them, but merely because he existed. He'd punished himself terribly for allowing such weakness as believing he could be loved.

His gaze lifted to her. His thin lips parted, but he did not know what to say.

She looked so… so perfect, sitting there across from him. But could he really open his heart up again?

Her eyes wandered over him, she had so much to say, so much to ask. Lavender hair curled and loosened over and over again as she thought. Where to start? It was better knowing he wasn't aware, that he didn't leave her to die. Now she worried about how much he was hurting, what thoughts went through his mind the months they were apart.

"I barely survived…" She muttered, a strand of her hair going to her mask hesitantly. "I almost didn't want to… I was just so scared..." 

He watched her hair go to her mask, physical and emotional pain shooting through his chest.

“Entrapta,” he said hastily, regaining his grip on her arms. “If I had known, you must understand, if I had known you were there, nothing would have stopped me - not Catra, not the princesses, not the arrival of Lord Prime himself - from coming and finding you!”

Entrapta slammed down her mask, looking away. She made no movement to pull away but she needed a moment to process her emotions. If he had known, he would have come for her. Wasn't that what she wanted to hear? That no matter what, he cared, that he wanted her to be there not needed. Somehow it still hurt, whether it was just the idea that Hordak believed Catra for as long as he did or how she, herself, doubted him. It was so much to process.

Her hair flexed and relaxed before a tendril snaked to his hand and wrapped around his wrist, her subconscious deciding for her. Even if there were misunderstandings between them, she was still relieved to see his face again. "Hordak…" 

Before she could continue, a static filled the air and her hair began to stand on end. "What is this?" Her body began to lift from the ground as they were enveloped in a bright, green light.

Hordak flinched, first terrified, then all of a sudden excited.

“It is Lord Prime!” he gasped, feeling himself begin to be lifted off the ground. “He is here! He is taking us to his ship!”

"He's here?" Entrapta squeaked, feeling somewhat worried but at the same time, just the thought that Prime was here, Hordak had said he was the emperor of the universe, which meant that the beam was coming from a ship."Oh! Is this a teleportation beam?! Hordak! Are we going to space?!" 

“He is taking us - bringing us to him!” Hordak cried. “I will once again be in his glorious light!”

His face, though bruised and bloodied, was full of joy, his eyes flitting shut. He raised his face and hands to the green light which shone down upon them.

Entrapta was taken aback but the odd way her lab partner greeted the light but didn't have a chance to say anything before she felt her body tingle and a bright light blinded her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hordak’s ears were ringing. His body was no longer used to beaming, and it had knocked him clean out. When he opened his eyes, he quickly became aware that he was in Prime’s throne room. It was changed, updated, but still, at the end of a large platform, was Prime’s throne, two of his brother’s standing on either side. He tried to push himself up.

“Is that you, Little Brother? I thought you had perished.”

The low voice echoed across the massive room. Hordak felt his stomach turn. Why did Prime not sound pleased with him? He must not know, must not realize all that Hordak had done for him. He must tell him, assure him of all his conquests, of everything he and Entrapta had accomplished together.

Entrapta was first blinded by the stark brightness of the room. Blinking slowly, she looked around as she gingerly sat up. Her face quickly changed from a look of confusion to a huge, bright smile. "Oh woooow!" She awed, quickly standing up on her hair. "This is the ship?! Hordak! We're in a spaceship! In space!" Her voice squeaked happily as her hands balled into fists and shook. "This is so amazing!"

A faint chuckle rumbled from Prime’s lips.

“I was pulled into a shadow dimension,” Hordak interrupted, crawling across the ground towards Prime like a penitent slave to his master. “All this time I have been trying to return to your side! But it has not been in vain - I have built an empire in your name!”

Prime did not look impressed.

“Who is this little sister?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. “Is she one of the barbaric inhabitants of this backwater little planet you’ve conquered, brother?”

Hordak hesitated, saying nothing.

Prime stood up and walked towards Entrapta. “Little sister,” he said. “What did you call my brother?”

Hordak’s lips parted and his eyes widened. His chest felt tight. He wished he could tell Entrapta to be quiet, not to tell Prime he had named himself, but - it was too late.

Entrapta giggled as she sat back on her hair and crossed her legs. She was finally meeting Prime, Hordak had been working so hard for all of this, though the way he was acting was strange. 

She glanced at her partner, seeing him crawl, was he still injured? The worry overtook her and she jumped back onto her feet and took his side. "Are you okay?" Entrapta then turned to the larger figure. "I called him Hordak. That's his name! He's my lab partner! We worked so hard to build the portal to send you that signal!" She beamed. "I'm so glad you got it! Another successful experiment!”

Hordak gasped, putting his ears back.

“Your name?” Prime said cooly, a faint edge to these words.

He knelt on one knee in front of Hordak, taking his face in his hands. For a moment it almost seemed sweet, how gently he held his brother’s face.

“Why can I not see your thoughts?” he asked. “Have you strayed so far from me, little brother?”

“No, no!” Hordak gasped. “I am still loyal! I-” A cry of pain cut his speech short.

Prime held his face tight, forcing his way into his mind. Hordak was only in pain for a moment, Prime having forcefully reopened the pathways between their minds, like a bandaid ripped off a wound.

“I see now,” Prime said quietly.

Hordak cried out again, his body convulsing, feeling Prime invade him suddenly deeper. Every inch of Hordak’s memories Prime extracted caused Hordak more pain to shoot through his body.

Entrapta panicked, looking between the two of them. "What are you doing?" Her voice was quiet at first, questioning. But as Hordak cried out louder, her hair flared. "What are you doing to him?!" 

She stepped closer, her hair lashing out and wrapping around Prime’s wrists, forcing him away. "Can't you see he's already hurt?!" 

Prime growled as Hordak fell limply to the floor.

“In your mind, little brother,” he said, carefully calming his voice, “I saw a time that you wished I would not come back for you.”

“No!” Hordak said faintly, trying to push himself up off the floor. “Never, brother!”

Prime turned, looking at Entrapta.

“You, little sister, you mean a great deal to my brother,” he said, his voice dripping with false sincerity.

Her eyes widened and her hair retracted. He read Hordak's mind? That was interesting enough… 

His statement caused her to flush slightly, her hands beginning to gently rake through a pigtail. "Of course! We're friends… Hordak is… my best friend…" 

Prime smiled, but the smile made Hordak shiver.

“Friends,” he said, “What a quaint notion.”

He turned to his clones, who had stood wordlessly by Prime’s throne, watching everything unfold.

“Take him to be reconditioned, see if he’s still got any use in him,” he said flatly. “And her…” his voice faded, looking straight into Entrapta’s eyes. “Get rid of her.”

Hordak pushed himself to his feet. “No!” he gasped, “Please, brother! Spare her!”

Prime caught Hordak by the throat, lifting him off his feet. “You dare to contradict me?” he barked.

Entrapta felt her fists ball. What was going on? Wasn't Prime suppose to be this amazing big brother for Hordak? Why was he being like this? What did recondition mean? And was he implying to kill her?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Hordak's pleas and as she went to move to him, and Prime grabbed him, she reacted-

Purple hair shot out, one wrapping around Hordak's waist and the other aiming for Prime’s face. With all the force she could muster, her hair whipped him, her other pigtail pulling Hordak back to her, to safety. "Stop!" She cried as she moved back. "Don't hurt him! He's done nothing wrong!"

Prime stumbled back, bringing his hand to his face and then pulling it back, seeing blood. He looked furious, fangs bared. But when he opened his mouth to speak, he suddenly stopped. His back straightened. A faint smile played about his lips.

The other clones were poised, ready to take on both Hordak and Entrapta if they had to, but Prime held up a hand.

“No, wait,” he said calmly. “Perhaps I misjudged this little sister.” He paused. “The way you wield your hair - in all of my exploration, in the thousands of planets I have conquered - I have never seen anything like it."

She was panting, her legs ached, and her hair frizzed. She hadn't been this on edge since Beast Island. 

"We've worked far too long and hard to get that portal to work!" She snapped, stepping in front of Hordak, her hair still around his waist. "I will not let our efforts be in vain! Hordak did everything he could to bring you here to show you how hard he worked! He's amazing and you should be grateful!"

“Perhaps he is not useless,” Prime said, “If he has brought you to me.”

He took a few steps towards her.

“You could be an invaluable addition to my army, Little Sister.”

She took a step back, continuing to keep Hordak further from Prime. "I don't think you're listening to me…" Entrapta huffed. "We can negotiate after Hordak gets proper medical care."

Prime sighed, looking irritated. "Alright, bring him here."

Entrapta paused, looking to Hordak. Worry was plastered on her face, her lips in a frown. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, gently letting go of his waist to wrap the strand of hair around his hand and arm.

"I - can walk on my own," he said a little harshly.

"Come, brother," Prime said. "Your little sister has saved you from reprogramming."

When Hordak was close enough, Prime took his hair, which seemed to also be some sort of tube, and plugged it into Hordak's neck port. Hordak winced. The light in his eyes flickered, and he seemed to be able to stand more easily. Prime detached the tube from the port.

"He will need to be supplied with amniotic fluid," Prime said, "For a full recovery. Perhaps a few hours in one of his brother's pods-?"

"No, brother," Hordak said, "I am well enough for now."

Hordak was afraid to look Prime in the eyes. Could he still see and hear all his thoughts? He was not fully reconnected to the hive mind yet, and he knew if there was any chance of him and Entrapta getting out of here alive, or at least as who they were when they arrived, it had to be quick, before Prime fully reassimilated him.

At the harsh remark, Entrapta side stepped her partner and watched him sadly walk over to Prime. She was on high alert, making sure nothing went wrong. She watched curiously as the tube went into Hordak and her eyes lit up. 

"Amniotic fluid?" She echoed. "Could I by chance, get a sample?" 

"A scientist?" Prime said, looking at her. "Yes, you helped him build the portal that brought me here. Brother," he said, nodding towards a clone. "Take our little sister to one of the pods and allow her to examine it. I would like to spend some more time with my long missing little brother."

Entrapta paused looking between Hordak and Prime. "Is that okay?" She asked him, but before she could get an answer the two clones went to her side. She paused for a moment before turning to walk out with them. Something didn’t seem right to her, but at the moment she wasn’t too sure what to do.

Hordak watched her. He didn't want her to leave, but he thought she would probably be safe enough. She was much faster than any clone, and could easily escape if they tried anything.

Then his attention turned back to his brother. Hordak dropped to his knees.

"I most ardently repent, my lord," he said, casting his eyes downward. "There is no excuse for my vanity."

As soon as the trio left, Prime frowned and looked down at his defective brother. "You have shown that you are no more than a nuisance to me, how you survived is beyond me." He scowled, kneeling down in front of him. "And yet, Little Sister protects you, now why is that?" 

Hordak shook slightly in Prime's intense gaze.

"I - she…" his voice faded. "We are lab partners," he said. "We are compatible and work well together. It is a convenience she desires to keep, I suppose."

He cast his eyes down, hoping Prime would believe him.

A chuckle rumbled in his throat. "Oh, is that all?" His hand gently took Hordak's cheek. "That's not what I saw from you." The end of his sentence dripped with venom, as though, and possibly so, the next thing he said could decide his fate. "Are you lying to me, little brother?"

Tears rose in Hordak eyes. His hearts ached, beating so wildly he felt like they could wrip right out of his chest.

"I am so sorry, Brother," he pleaded, "Without your light I became weak."

He almost wished Prime would kill him. Have it over with. Every second he kept Hordak alive, the possibility of him slipping, of him confessing his love for Entrapta, grew ever closer. If he did that, death, or at best reprogramming, was inevitable, not only for him, but for Entrapta. He could not let that happen to her.

"Weak, yes." He squeezed Hordak's cheek harder, glaring down at him. "Misguided, lost without my light. Worry not, little brother, I will reward you for the present you brought to me." 

Prime’s grin turned menacing, his eyes baring down on the clone. "And you will no longer have to worry about straying from my light. I will take her as mine."

He felt his stomach drop.

"I am honored that you are pleased, brother," he said breathlessly. "She is… she is…" he could not finish. His mind finished for him. She is my light.

He wanted to scream, beg whatever gods existed that Prime could not yet see all of his thoughts.

The answer came when Prime’s eyes narrowed. "It seems I must keep you around for now." He spat, pushing Hordak to the side as he stood. "I will have you cleaned up and properly uniformed." 

He turned and began to walk to the door as two more clones came about and helped Hordak to his feet. "I will check on little sister."

Hordak watched Prime leave the room, then wrenched himself free of his brother's arms.

"I do not need your help," he growled.

"On the contrary, brother," one of the clones said softly. "You are in dire need of medical and aesthetic assistance. You are bleeding, falling apart, and filthy, and our Lord's precious gift of his own amniotic fluid will only last you so long."

He wanted to argue, but he knew it was true.

"Please allow us to assist you," said the other brother. "It is Prime's wish that you be brought back into his light, brother. Do you not want that?"

"I…" his voice faded, only for a moment. "Of course, of course I want that," he said quickly.

Both clones smiled.

"Then why do you resist?" asked one.

"It is so long since I have been in his light, brothers," Hordak said, "It is understandable I should be a bit apprehensive of it reaching all my shadows, is it not?"

"It is Prime's desire to cast out all shadows, and bring only his light," said one of the brothers, clearly mystified by what Hordak was trying to communicate.

"Yes," Hordak said. "We must cast out all shadows."

He followed his brothers to a charging room, where they stripped him and laid him back in a pod, gently and carefully connecting the tubes to his ports. One found a wet rag and began to wipe the now dried blood away from his wounds. It was strange, like a dream, to be with his brothers again, and to have them treat him with such gentleness. Part of him hoped, as he felt strength begin to return to his body, that perhaps these brothers might be his friends. But then, he had to remember, in Prime's light, there were no friends. There was only Prime, and what he ordered, and these clones were only following orders.

The clones worked diligently on setting everything up. Then stood and watched their brother in the pod. It was strange to have a brother stray so far. To have a name, an identity, aesthetic changes. He was truly far from the light of their Big Brother. 

For what? They wondered. He was wounded and sick, clearly what happens when one strays. Truly he needed help, he needed Brother’s light.


End file.
